Not Good Enough For The Truth Cliche
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Stiles has to write a poem for an English essay.After reading Our Deepest Fear a poem,it inspires him to write a poem about Lydia. What will he do when Lydia see's the poem? Will she freak and act like he's a strange person? will she act like nothing has happen or will she finally give into her feeling of love for Stiles. Stiles and Lydia Ones-shot!


**Hey guys, I got bored and decided to write a cute Lydia and Stiles fic. The poem Our Deepest Fear, I didn't write It was read at my nana's funeral. But the other Poem's I wrote myself. **

**Hope you enjoy C;  
**

**Kiimiixxx  
**

* * *

**Stiles' P.O.V**

I sat in the library flicking my pen to and fro as I had began to get agitated.

I had an English paper due tomorrow, and I hadn't finished yet.

The worst part was it was a poetry essay... I absolutely hated and I mean hates poetry and I had since I began to read.

I couldn't think of anything, the only thing that kept popping into my head was Lydia.

I started resetting words in my head and googling the meanings, rhyming or similar sounding words to them until I got an idea of how to start the poem.

I looked down at my paper curiously. "please brain, I will love you forever if you make me have a hood grade In something I hate.

I tried combining words and googling poems from my child hood.

Believe me it wasn't working out.

I looked down at the paper ashamed of what had been written.

"Yeah I didn't think you would agree with my agreement." I thought to myself as I rubbed out the penciled words on the page.

* * *

I was googling poems and I found one, a poem that gave me an idea, it was the poem that was read at my mother's funeral.

That's what dad had told me Anyway. It was called Our Deepest Fear.

* * *

Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate.

Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure.

It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us.

We ask ourselves, Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous? Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God.

Your playing small does not serve the world.

There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you.

We are all meant to shine, as children do.

We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us.

It's not just in some of us; it's in everyone. And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same.

As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others.

* * *

My eyes read the words on the screen as I began to be in awe of the poem.

It was beautiful and true, it had given me the exact thing I needed to start writing.

I smiled cheaply as I hung my head down and began to write.

* * *

I open my eyes and all I see is black

Everything surrounding me is dark, and the wall has a giant crack

The cement is damaged, like You soul

There is nothing left but a blank space know as a whole

Nothing left inside, except shattered glass Along with a heart that has well over breaking point and made a pass

It's finally broken

And has nothing left but a expensive token

You now posses

Those feelings of hers that she's found hard to express

She has love and lost

Everything she has ever care about has taken something away from her more as a cost

She is now poor and cold

You stand there looking down at her like your bold She knows your selfish and obsessive

And your eyes look like beautiful mirrors, but inside your heart nothing but aggressive

And yet she still loves you, almost endlessly

But you don't have the brains to see

That she puts up with all your shit

When no who would, not even a little bit

She is sophisticated and extremely intelligent

Yet she acts as though she's incompetent, when she everything more than that

She is smarter that you in so many ways

The only thing could beat her in his the petty lacrosse games your team plays

You act as though your tough

When really your just a broken souls that's not rough

Your nothing but scared and fragile Like your ability to shut off the world and your feelings are something what Agile

You close off people that care

Because you can't bare

The sympathy from others

You treat them as though they're stupid, your pin your hatred on them

It radiates and grows inside like writing a text message, then pressing send

As you know your heart will never mend

You are nothing other than a sad boy who needs to let the one he loves go, and stop treating her like she's dirt

So she can move on and stops getting her precious heart and soul hurt

She has been through much so because of you, and you don't realize just how much you have ruined her

Forced her to become yours and always say 'yes sir'

If I had the chance for her to be mine, I would treat her like a queen

She would always feel beautiful, just like she has has always been

I wouldn't hurt her like you have, so many times

I would never dream of ever crossing any and every boundary and lines

I would treat her like she's perfect, in each and ever way

Like she has been since the very first time on that very precious day

* * *

I smiled lifting up the paper.

"that's beautiful, is that about me?" I turned around, wide eyed and practically jumping our of my chair.

I was being faced with Lydia, her beautiful green eyes staring curiously down at me.

"Holy shit?, where did you come From?" My heart was beating fast.

Not just for the fact I just had been scared the shit out of by Lydia, but she was standing there and had just read my poem about her.

"Biology" She smiled sweetly, she stood there dressed in black leather boots, tights, a nice pink dress and a black cardigan over the top.

She looked absolutely and utterly stunning.

Her hair looked perfect and so did her make up. "uhhh... No!" I whined in defense.

"No the poem is not about you." Her eyes softened, her lip curled as I stood up.

Quickly trying to collect my belongings. "where are you going?" she asked, warily.

I might have made he feel uncomfortable, unintentionally. "uhhh I'm later for uhhhh Maths."

I stated bleakly. She looked down at her watch her watch and quickly glance back at me.

"The bell hasn't even gone yet!" she stated, obviously confused.

"uh... I know I'm just later for a detention I was given yesterday."

I looking around the room, as I tried to walk away.

"Stiles, we didn't have mats yesterday!" I rolled my eyes, damn! Why did she have to be so Smart and take such close attention to everything?

I began to run out of the library and Into the crowded hall ways filled with lockers and people getting ready for next classes.

I was worried as to what Lydia might do if she knew that I was lying about the poem?

* * *

**Lydia's P.O.V**

I stared at Stiles as he ran into the crowded hall ways, I knew the poem was about me.

It was written with such class, elegance and such affection.

It was one of the sweetest things anyone has written about me. It was true, Jackson had involved me in a lot of eventful and stressful stuff.

His actions had shattered me so many times, I had lost count.

I acted incompetent around him, so he could look better.

But I am actually extremely intelligent, my goal is to get a fields metal, in mathematics.

I shook my head at the realization of my actions, it was stupid the things I had done for him.

Everything I sacrificed for him because I loved him.

I turned around facing my body to the table, the poem was on the table.

Stiles' must of forgotten it on his quick leaving.

I grabbed the poem and placed it in my pocket, as I walked away.

The bell had rung and I was on my way to my next class.

* * *

After school I drove over to Stiles' house to give him back his poem.

I stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door.

I knocked on the door, there was no answer. I knocked again, still No answer.

I turned around and began walking towards my car, until the front door opened.

I turned around and saw Stiles standing there wide eyed and confused. "uhh... Hey Lydia, what are you doing here?"

He stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"you left your poem on the table on the library, I thought you might have needed it.I smiled sweetly trying to be friendly. My heart was beating fast and my breathing was harsh.

"uhhhh... Thanks." he smiled as I gave him the poem.

"see ya Stiles!" I waved as I walked towards my car.

I suddenly stopped, what was I doing, I had to give him the poem I wrote about him.

I put my hand in my back pocket and walked towards Stiles.

I reached for his hand ad placed the paper in his hands.

"what's that?" he asked curiously. I just smiled as I reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

His face turned a bright crimson, his cheeks were burning.

His eyes were wide and confused as he stood paralyzed. I winked as I stepped into my car and drove away, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**Stiles' P.O.V;**

I was shocked, Lydia just gave me my poem back and another piece of paper, that I had no Idea what it was.

I walked inside and shut the from door.

I opened the poem I wrote and Lydia had fixed up the grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes.

I was shocked and happily grateful. I closed it and placed it back on my pocket.

"Now for the terrifying part." I thought to myself as I opened the paper.

* * *

I smile when I see your face, like I have since that very first day

We were just five, and so scared to speak to you. To even say "hey."

I was always worried what you would think of me

And how over time the person everyone has forced me to be

You have always been curious and filled with wonder

Just like now I know your still scared of thunder But it's okay, I think it's cute

Just like when you wear a suit

Your so hansom and sweet

Like on the very fist day we both picked the exact same seat.

You said that I could have it, and then walked away

I remember how shy you were to talk to me, just like you are everyday

But I know I have been selfish and mean

Which has been wrong of me to do, because I am with the popular crowd. And that's how I am portrayed and seen

People think I'm stupid and dumb

When really as you know that I am none of that, I'm exceptionally intelligent like my mum.

I have been through so much because of Jackson, he has shattered me so many time it's hard to count

There has been so many times, I am lost to even begin a recount

You have always been there for me no matter what, I didn't even have to ask

You were just there, my night with a shining mask

You are the kind of person who's heart is big, you posses a lot of love

And I privileged enough to be in love with an angel who was sent to me from above

I have never met another person like you

Or does the things the way you do

You do things that are strange and out of the ordinary

Your dad must have thought when you were a child that this behavior is only temporary

I'm not complaining, or judging at all

It reminds me how you always accidentally fall

You have poor balance and bad Coordination

Like when I see you, dreaming of kissing you is lingering sensation

In the back of my mind it's a forever temptation

That has not been fulfilled yet, when you walk by me in the hall way you being there is a form Intoxication

Your like a drug I can't get enough of, I have tried to ignore the feelings

Because I love you, and I am Not ashamed to tell people, as long as your not a shame to love me like I love you

* * *

My eye widened as I read the words on the paper.

She had written a poem about me! I had been completely shocked to my core and beyond.

My crush I have had since year 3 just admitted she loved me. Wow! I think my brain just exploded.

I grabbed the poem, stuck in my back pocket as I walked down stairs to my jeep.

I was going to drive over to Lydia's house and talk to her about her Poem.

* * *

I pulled up out the from of her house.

I sat in the car for a few minutes before finally getting out.

I knocked on the front door, and waited for someone to answer the door.

Lydia's mum answered the door smiling cheerfully.

"Hello Mrs Martin, is Lydia home?" I asked whilst twiddling my fingers nervously.

"Stiles? Sheriff Stilinski's son if I'm not mistaken?" she raised her eye brows, she looked positive.

I nodded as she showed me in the door and shut it behind us.

"Lydia! you have a visitor." she yelled out, I looked up to see Lydia walking down the stairs.

She looked sad and depressed until her eyes found mine. Her eyes light up with happiness and excitement.

She grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs to her room.

As I walked into her room she shut the door, and turned facing me smiling.

She wore a white satin dress that clung to her figure perfectly.

She was gorgeous and in the lighting she looked even more perfect than any other times.

She brushed past me as she sat on her bed, Starring up at me filled with curiosity.

"was there a reason you came to see me?" she smirked "yes, this."

I stated as I grabbed the note from my back pocket. "This! I came to talk to you about."

I looked deep into her eyes, they were a beautiful green colour.

"Yeah, what about it?" she smiled.

"In this-" I pointed towards the folders paper in my hand "you said you love me! You Lydia of all people said you loves me!"

I gasped as I just spurted out what I was just thinking.

"Yes, so? I said I love. And I Do love you. And I have since the day I saw you, I just never admitted it to myself."

My mouth dropped open in the shape of an 'O' I couldn't believe what she had just said.

She placed her hand on my cheek and began to caress it gently.

"Stiles I do love you! And I wan to be with you." she rand her fingers through my hair and down my back.

I gritted my teeth as I got goosebumps from her touch. "I love you too Lydia Martin."

I smiled as I lent forward and pulled her to my lips.

She moaned as our lips moved and grew further and further together.

I pulled away from her and took the chain hanging around my neck off.

It had my mothers wedding ring on it. "here." I smiled as I put it on her finger. "what's this?" she looked down at it curiously.

"it's gorgeous." she smiled. "I want you to have it, it was my mothers wedding ring."

A tear ran down the side of my face at the memory of her.

"oh Stiles are you sure? You want me to have it?" she looked worries and shocked at the same time.

"yes, you mean everything to me and I love you. It would make me more than happy of you wore it."

I smiled as I put my chain back on. She began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" I asked confused. "I'm just happy that I have you."she kissed me again, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

We sat there for ours kissing and drowning in each other.

* * *

**Lydia's P.O.V;**

I stepped out of my car and spent the air.

It was a beautiful day and I was so happy.

People walked across the school campus chatting to each other.

I walked swiftly until I saw Stiles, he was talking with Scott.

I walked up to him and kisses him on the lips.

His eyes widened with shock and happiness as he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me close.

I lent up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"meet you after school." and walked away leaving him shocked and happy.

I looked back as I walked to see Stiles staring at me Intently and then blush when his eyes met mine.

I laughed as I pushes through the crowd that stood staring at me in awe and surprised that I just kissed Stiles Stilinski.

I walk to my locker and was swapping my books for class when I felt something angrily his the locker behind me.

"what are you doing kissing Stilinski?" he asked angrily and beyond shocked.

"Kissing my boyfriend."

I smiled sweetly as I glanced back to my locker.

"Wow! Stilinski? Really why him?" he chucked.

"because unlike you Jackson, Stiles cares and loves makes me feel like I'm nothing, and that I'm useless."

I was angry and I wanted to His him, but I couldn't. "I'm sorry for making you feel like that, and I do love you. I have never stopped loving you."

he whispered. "you pick the perfect time to Say it to me, when we aren't together anymore."

I grabbed my last book and slapped the locker shut.

"I know I have made many mistakes and hurt you so many times-" I cut him off.

"Many times? That's an understatement! You have hurt me in many was you can't imagine of even begin to understand."

His eyes began to fog up and his breathing had slowed down almost if he had stopped breathing.

"Jackson, I love you. But if you wanted me to stay with you you should have told me how you felt Earlier."

I started to cry." an because I love you I'm not going to let myself get hurt by you anymore, so goodbye Jackson."

I placed a gentle kiss in his cheek as tears streamed from his eyes.

I walked away, crying and trying to breath. My phone buzzed, I check it. It was Jackson l, he had sent me a text saying ' I'm sorry for everything'.

I texted back 'it's okay, I forgive you. For everything.'

I texted Stiles. 'Babe, I need to leave, I don't feel well okay. I'll call you later xoxo ' I place my hand back In my pocket, I walked towards my car.

When suddenly I saw someone near my car, It was Stiles. In the mist of crying I was able to ask

"What are you doing here Stiles?" I wiped my eye on my sleeve, my mascara was smudged.

"I'm here for my girlfriend, that's obvious upset or in trouble."he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

I could no longer keep the crying in, my head was berried in his chest as I just cried and cried.

"I love you." Stiles played with my hair, I looked up at him. I sniffled

" I love you too." He used his finger to wipe my eye as he kissed me.

We stood there hugging and kissing for hours.

He just held me as I cried, just standing there with me not flinching or moving just embracing me in A loving hug whilst I let out All my pain out.


End file.
